brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:SKP4472/Archive 1
Hi and welcome to my 'Talk Page'! Feel free to leave a message but please be nice and fair and not use offensive language on my 'Talk Page'. Thank You. Kind Regards. The set on the right is 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder. }} *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 11:53, 16 July 2010 |} 16:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I didn't see you gave a source at Kingcjc's talk page. :/ I don't know if that can be trusted, so I won't get in your way when you create the pages again, but it said the images will be released soon, so I think images are a good source (since you can see if they are self-made). 16:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Creating Articles When creating articles, please do not just add a template. Please at least write a sentence or two about the article (following the Manual of Style). Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 14:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I have some questions for you on my blog. Could you please answer them? Thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 18:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, want to be friends? 08:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:wookiee catarman CA You can ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks You can pyt it on your userpage. You don't need to ask to put it, you just can put it on once you've got an article to complete rating :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Tank you User:Ignika208 Sorry I'm sorry!!! User:Ignika208 Re:Signature Help What colour signature do you want? 19:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I've created a signature page at User:SKP4472/sig. You can change the colour when you want to. 19:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Test 20:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) re: You said... Yeah! I remember you. Good to see people I know here! :D -- ;) 00:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Now, you just go on "Preferences" and stick "User:SKP4472/sig" in the signature box. 08:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Test 2. User:SKP4472/sig 14:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Minifigures Hi , I am just wondering why dont you add the minifigure gallery in one edit rather than two edits for each minifigure ? Gladiatoring 17:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question There is a category already called Category:LEGO Writing System ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Space category Hi, just so you know, all sets in the category Exploriens is already in the Space category by default, so there is no need to add pages to both. Thanks, 18:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is. You can check by going to the category page, and scrolling down to the bottom and seeing what category it is in. 18:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it :) 18:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) }}